


I just need you to be quiet

by rainonpavement



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonpavement/pseuds/rainonpavement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of what happened in the bathroom during ep5</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just need you to be quiet

Richie won't shut up.

Sure, Seth lied about believing him, but he needed to see that smile on his brother's face, he needed him to calm down for just a second. And it had worked, until they where forced to retreat to the bathroom with dear _catie cakes_.  
Richie is unraveling again, spiralling into that disorder and chaos Seth has learned to know leads to eyeless women and spattered blood. He can hear the border patrol talking outside, no more than a thin wall apart from the three of them.

"Shut up, Richie," Seth hisses again, but his brother seems immune to the overused phrase and rather increases his chatter.

"You don't believe me," he sighs, loud and frustrated, barely a hint of disappointment there.

"I-" Seth starts, but Richie manages to get his hands on his brother's shoulders and squeezes them hard when he can't get Seth to face him in the small space. Kate is pushed forward, bumping into the wall, and making the RV sway just so. She sinks down, and crouches on the floor next to Seth's legs.

"Shit, Richie, be quiet, will you?" Seth hisses, and perhaps he manages to get the serious of the situation through to Richie, because his brother lets go of his shoulders and takes a deep breath. He doesn't stop visibly shaking though, as if he's gearing up for another episode. Seth sees Kate on the floor, the poor girl next in line for his brother's cra- no, _thing_. He's not crazy.

" _Richie_ ," Seth prompts, and presses himself into the wall to face his brother. "I need you to get your shit together right now, we're this fucking close and I don't care what she tells you, but this is not the time." Richie stares at him, vary. "Not the time, you got it?"

For a second it seems like he actually gets it, but his look falters and lands on Kate shivering on the floor, and something goes wild in his eyes again. He's grabbing for his gun not a heartbeat later, but Seth is ready. He tried, but he guesses he'll have to do it another way.

"Fuck," he whispers, and slams Richie into the wall as careful as he can, one hand over his throat, the other protectively grasping his shoulder. His brother struggles as Seth lets go of his shoulder, but his breath catches when he feels Seth's hand travel downwards.

"Need you to relax, brother," Seth murmurs, and grabs Richie's belt, yanking it impatiently. Richie's moving for a whole other reason now, hands like iron on Seth's biceps, head heavy against the wall. He exhales harshly when Seth finally gets his hand down his pants, hips bucking out and begging for more. Seth leaves his hand around his brother's throat, ready in case he gets too vocal, but right now all Richie is letting out are breathy moans.  
Seth's only just got his hand around his cock and already Richie is squirming, so wind up Seth barely has to do anything. Still, he begins jerking his brother fast, completely forgetting the presence of the girl on the floor right next to them. She reminds him with a horrified gasp. Seth snaps his head around in surprise, and smiles slyly when he meets her eyes, as they shift from where his hand disappears down Richie's pants.

"You might learn something," he chuckles, but when he turns back to Richie, his brother's eyes are feral again, so intently focused on Kate it shakes Seth with both jealousy and fear.

"Shit, brother," he tries and pushes at Richie's throat softly, "come on." Richie's eyes let go of the girl then, switching to Seth instead. His brother is panting now, lips lax and slightly opened.

"Yeah, that's right," Seth praises when he's got his brother's focus again, and twists his hand to reward him. Richie's legs shivers at that, his eyes staying locked with Seth's.

"So good for me, baby boy," Seth murmurs, and leans forward to nibble at Richie's throat, shaken by the strong focus of his brother's stare.

"Not- your- baby-," Richie pants, humping Seth's hand, arms pulling him closer.

"Y'like it tho," Seth smiles, and Richie stills suddenly, body ripping, _coming_ underneath Seth's hands. Seth strokes his brother through it, planting soft kisses around his throat. Richie's lips are red and swollen from biting, an inviting sight as Seth searchingly looks up at his brother, but he doesn't dare approaching them.

They never went that far.  
Weird enough, he reasons, as handjobs and a whole other bunch of jobs had seemed reasonable in the past, but kisses were always out of the question.  
Not that they had discussed it.

He tucked Richie back in, then cradled his face in his hands, pleased with the lidded, relaxed look he got in return.

"Yeah?" he whispered, licking his lips.

"Yeah," Richie answered, half a smile stretching across his face.

"Good," Seth clapped his cheek softly and straightened his clothes. He heard Jacob fiddling with his keys up front, and a second later, the RV roared into life again.

"Now, let's see what Mexico got for us, huh?"


End file.
